You look hideous by the way
by dorkycorky88
Summary: Derek has never been able to just compliment Casey, so he does what he does best. Makes fun of the way she dresses and the way she looks, but most of all he is best at ruining her relationships. Sorry that summary was terrible!


**Had the simple sentence "You look hideous by the way" pop in my head and I thought it was perfectly Derek.**

**Don't worry, I'm still working on It's Complicated, this just struck me during a bit of writers block. **

**This is a one shot, no sequel planned.**

"Where you going, Space Case? You look considerably less repulsive this evening." Derek said smirking at her from his old disgusting chair.

"I have a date with Max, if you must know." Casey said shrugging on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

Derek jumped out of his seat and strolled over to her. "A date huh? And this," he said gesturing to her. "Is the best you could do?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she said pushing him away from her.

Derek stumbled back but caught himself. "Oh, bad looks and an attitude too? Give Maxi boy my condolences."

"You're a pig!" Casey spat at him

"Yeah, and you're ugly!" he shot back.

Casey stood there for a moment with her arms crossed.

"You look hideous by the way," He said before flopping back on to his chair and turning the TV back on.

xXxX

Derek barged into her dorm room, still not having learned how to knock after all these years. Casey sat at her desk fixing her hair. She was going out tonight with Emily, who had just been dumped the week before. She wanted to go to a club so guys would flirt with her to give herself a confidence boost. Casey was just going for moral support.

"Can I help you?" Casey asked sharply. Derek had stared at her for a moment, looking her up and down. It had begun to make Casey feel a little uneasy.

"Look, if you're just going to stand there and stare could you do it somewhere else please? I told Em I would meet her for drinks at The Lounge in a few minutes." Casey said standing up and adjusting her shirt, Casey could feel Derek's eyes on her, she quickly glanced up and he averted his eyes when she made eye contact.

She grabbed her bag and pushed passed him and left her building.

Casey had been out with Emily for about an hour, Emily had already danced with three different guys and had drinks handed to her left a right. Casey had received some attention but she wasn't in the mood. Her mind was still on the way Derek was looking at her in her dorm room.

"Hey there," Casey looked up and seen a tall man with piercing green eyes and short black hair standing next to her table. He slid into the booth in front of her, Casey tried to stop the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Hi," she managed to croak out. "I've been watching you." He hollered over the music. Casey raised her eyebrow. The man blushed an incredible shade of red. "Sorry, not like that. I just seen that you have been sitting alone for the last twenty minutes, I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He said jerking his head toward the dance floor. Casey thought for a moment, she was awfully bored- who knows how long Emily wants to stay- and this guy was kind of cute. "I don't even know your name," Casey said loudly, leaning over the table so he could hear her. He smiled "My name is Mark, and yours?" he asked reaching his hand out to her, she took it. "Casey,"

They had barely begun dancing when Casey felt someone tug on her hair, hard. She whipped around and seen Derek standing behind her. And he looked angry.

"Ow Derek, what the hell!" She said swatting his arm. Derek grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.

"I can't stand you. And I wouldn't do that again if you paid me!" Derek said taking a step away from her.

"And you look hideous by the way," He yelled over his shoulder as he pushed and shoved people out of his way.

xXxX

It had been almost a year since he had kissed her at that night club. But he had never let up on teasing her relentlessly. In fact it seemed to have gotten worse.

Before every date he was there to remind her how terrible she looked, after a few break ups he was there to tell her she'd probably end up alone. And when things were going good between her and a guy he was there to cause some kind of scene that would end in the guy dumping her.

Casey had finally had enough, it had been almost 8 years of hell and she was sick of it. She went over to his apartment and knocked furiously on his door. Some blond bimbo opened the door. "Oh, you're not pizza." She said giggling. Casey grabbed her arm and pulled her outside and then shut the door in her face. "Hey!" Bimbo yelled banging the door. "My purse is in there!" Casey looked around and found the offending bag and grabbed it. She opened the door and flung it in Bimbo's face and slammed the door again.

"What the heck is going on down there? Who is at the door, Maryann?" Derek asked coming down the stairs.

"Maryann had other plans," Casey said tearing her jacket off and throwing it on the floor.

"Whoa there Space, what crawled up your butt?" Derek said putting his hands up defensively.

"You!" Casey chose to ignore him when he started cracking up.

"Why do you always have to do this?" She shouted pushing him.

"Do what?" He yelled back.

"Scott called me!" She said giving him another shove.

"Oh," He said.

""_Oh'_ is that all you have to say for yourself?" Casey said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

_Casey and Scott had gone on a few dates, they were supposed to go on one tonight but he called at the last minute and said that he couldn't go and didn't think it was a good idea if they saw each other again, Casey pressed for an answer._

"_Derek called me earlier,"_

_Casey let a scream out. "What did he say?" she asked trying to control herself._

"_Uhm, he told me that I should stay away from you,"_

"_He what?" She seethed._

"_He said that it was for my own good and that you can get a bit crazy in a relationship." Scott chuckled "I can kind of see it now." Casey didn't wait for him to say anything else, she hung up her phone and drove straight to his place._

"Well what can I say, we guys need to stick together, I was just saving him from your little meltdown that was going to happen eventually." Derek said with a shrug.

"The only time I have meltdowns is when you're involved. Damn Derek why do you hate me so much? You can never just let me be. I understand why you were terrible to me when I was dating Sam, I get it. But why did you have to get involved with any of my relationships?"

Derek plopped on his couch and looked at her. "That's what you were going to wear tonight for Scott?" He said his eyes raking over her. "You look hid-""And stop saying that!" Casey said stamping her foot down. Then something suddenly hit her. He was going to say she looked hideous, she smiled inwardly.

"I don't think you hate me as much you think you do,"

"Oh please," Derek said rolling his eyes.

"The only time you are so terrible to me is when I'm dating someone. When I'm single you ignore me." Derek rolled his eyes again. Casey smiled.

"I think you like me,"

"I do not!"

Casey sat on the couch next to him.

"All of those times that you would fight with me in front of my boyfriends, and then tell me I was going to be alone forever after they dumped me. And the fact that you pretend like I don't exist when I'm not seeing someone has to mean something."

"Well, it doesn't. I just don't like to see you happy." He said with a shrug.

"You don't like to see me happy, or you want to be the one to make me happy?" Casey asked scooting closer to him. Derek scoffed.

"Do you remember that night?" Casey said getting closer, Derek gulped and moved down the couch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"At the club, when you kissed me." Casey got closer and there was nowhere for Derek to go.

"Oh that night? I seemed to have suppressed that from my memory."

"Hmm," Casey said running her hand down his arm. "I remember it very well, you kissed me and then said you couldn't stand me and that you wouldn't do that again if I paid you." Derek looked down at her hand on his arm and then back at her. "Where are you going with this Case?" He said trying to sound annoyed.

Casey leaned over him so that their faces were inches apart and stared into his eyes, she got a little closer and paused. She was waiting to see if Derek would go for it. She sighed and licked her lips, and Derek's face grew red. She was about to give up when Derek put his hand around her neck and pulled her down and kissed her. Casey put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Derek put his arms around her waist and turned so that he was laying on top of Casey.

His lips left hers to kiss around her jaw and then down her neck. Casey put her hands on his chest and pushed him up and off of her, Derek looked dazed as she made her way over to her coat on the floor. She pulled a dollar out of her purse and put it on the table by the door. "For your troubles," She opened the door and called out before closing it. "And you look hideous by the way,"

xXxX

6 months of planning and preparation. Table cloth swatches and flowers were the stuff of nightmares now. Casey dreamed of drowning in white lace and silk, it was finally her wedding day and she was glad the madness was going to be over. Her mother and Lizzie had helped her get ready for the big day.

She was pacing the hallway waiting for her cue to walk down the aisle, George put her hand on her shoulder to steady her. Her father couldn't make it to the wedding and George graciously accepted when Casey asked if he would give her way.

"Casey, stop. Everything is going to be fine."

"He's out there, I know he's going to do something to screw this up. He can't be mature for 5 minutes," Casey said pacing the hallway again.

"Derek knows how much this day means to you, he isn't going to do anything during the service."

"He probably has something planned for the reception then. Maybe he'll trip me and I'll land face first in the cake." Casey's eyes widened. "Do you remember our high school graduation party when he put that cake on my chair and I sat on it?" Casey started to hyperventilate.

"Relax, I won't let him do anything. Edwin and Marti are on prank patrol, everything is going to be fine." The music had started and the doors opened. "That's us," George said holding out his arm for her to take.

She took George's arm and took a deep breath, they walked in to the church and Casey tried to smile at her fiancé but she was too busy looking around for potential attacks.

She had made it to the alter in one piece and took her grooms hands. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. And suddenly, everything was ok. They got through their vows without incident and now came the best part.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said with a broad smile.

Casey wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and kissed him, she poured everything into that kiss, all of her love and hope for their future.

They pulled away but he kept her close, he looked her in the eyes and put his lips to her ear.

"You look hideous by the way,"

Casey smiled and kissed her husband once more.


End file.
